This invention relates generally to electrical and hybrid vehicles and more particularly to alternative charging systems therefor.
Fuel efficiency has always been a concern. When the private need for fuel efficiency is combined with the public's need for less polluting vehicles, there is a natural push towards electric or hybrid vehicles. Recent advances in batteries have made such vehicles more efficient, practical and appealing to the public. Whereas some electric/hybrid vehicles had limited range, the current models have eliminated the vast majorities of the complaints of yester year.
The push now is for increasing the miles per gallon of fuel for hybrids and the range for electric vehicles. This generally has taken on two different approaches: solar cells and capturing electricity in some other way. As example, some hybrid vehicles capture electrical energy from the braking action itself.
Any efficient and easily used method for adding additional charging to the battery is always an advantage.
It is clear from the foregoing that there is a need for alternative methods for charging the battery system of an electrical vehicle.